Multiplayer II Summary (Classic)
This is an overview page for players upgrading to Multiplayer II rules from original Classic rules. The Multiplayer-Evolution ruleset '('MP2) is an ambitious project to create a fully modernized ruleset to take advantage of cutting-edge advancements in Freeciv Server development. The original Multiplayer ruleset (MP) rectified game balance issues with the Classic ruleset and became the de facto standard for competitive human play. Afterward, MP+ 1.1 conservatively fixed MP1 while being essentially identical to it. However, unlike MP+, MP2 is an "Evolution Expansion" ruleset. It aims to take advantage of every possible feature and improvement to create a radically improved and modernized completion to the MP ruleset branch. Compared to original Multiplayer, the most notable changes will be new late-game units and a major improvement in balance and tactical depth in late-game Air and Sea units. Over an almost two year period, a large number of contributors helped vet and balance many other changes whose aim was to faithfully follow the principles in the MP2 Manifesto, the short version of which is: improve balance and increase playability, strategic depth, creativity, realism, fun, and overall richness. Enjoy! Other Multiplayer II Resources: * Game Play Overview: what to expect when upgrading from Multiplayer 1.0 * Design Log: full details list of changes and balance effects * Game Manual: the complete MP2 game manual. Summary of all changes: Changes from Classic to all Multiplayer (MP) rules branches: # 2x moves — In online play, units have double moves and work twice as fast. This speeds game pace. # ReWonder '''— Almost all Great Wonders are now Small Wonders: they are player-unique rather than world-unique. Each player may build their own "Oracle", for example. Small Wonders only become obsolete when the player who owns it discovers the obsoleting tech (rather than any player). The benefits of more Wonders replace the loss of Trade Routes (see below.) # '''Apollo Program does not reveal the map # Eiffel Tower gives one unit free of shield upkeep per city, instead of "AI love". # Great Library '''acts as a Courthouse in all cities. Renamed '''Supreme Court in MP2. # Hanging Gardens makes two citizens happy in every city and +2 Luxury in home city. # Leonardo's Workshop upgrades two units per turn (was one) # Magellan's Expedition makes all newly built sea units veteran. # Marco Polo's Embassy '''gives +40% trade to all your cities. It substitutes for ''Caravan Trade Routes. ''Trade Routes created too much unequal luck from geography and neighbor positions, and were overpowered. # '''SETI Program renamed to "The Internet". # Sun Tzu's War Academy gives veteran bonus but does not increase chance of promotion. # Cure For Cancer '''(Great Wonder). 2 citizens happy in any city owned by ''any'' player with "Genetic Engineering". # 'United Nations '(Great Wonder)—gives a Senate and Anarchy-from-disorder to all nations and governments. # '''Amphitheater is new name for Colosseum. Cost: 60. # Supermarket increases farmland food by 100%. City center is +50% but instantly rewarded without farmland. # Police Station affects 2 and 4 unhappy citizens under Republic and Democracy (was 1 and 2). # Fundamentalism 'is a new Government. It is a 'Theocracy'—improvements to make citizens content confer extra gold, science is halved, and it exclusively makes a unit with no upkeep ('Fanatics). See Governments. # Philosophy 'gives a free tech to each player when they research it (not just the first player). # Discovery of '''Environmentalism '''knocks 50% off cities' pollution from production. Recycling does not. # '''Caravans '''and '''Freight '''cannot create trade routes. Caravans cost '''30 '(was 50); Freight remain at 50. # '''Elephants, Crusaders, and Fanatics 'added from the Civ2 ruleset. See 'Units. Further Changes to Multiplayer-Evolution (MP2) ruleset: * Important Note: ''Each item below links to the full details in the Design Log. '' * You can click particular items to read verbose details of changes, reasons, and balance effects. Tech # Tech costs equalize pace of discovery for all game stages. # Darwin's Voyage is now similar to Colossus. # No Philosophy bonus after Conscription, Industrialization, Electricity, or T85. # Space Flight gives a Satellite Vision Bonus to cities and units. # Electricity[[Design Log.mp2#5. Electricity removes Fog of War inside your own borders.| removes Fog of War]] inside your own borders Units # Vision:Movement ratio fixed for 2x movement: starts at 1.4:2 then is 2:2 after Physics discovered. # Restrictinfra server setting makes enemy rails act only like roads. # Railroad move speed changed to 9x. MagLevs available with Superconductors for unlimited moves. # Non-military Bribe cost fixed to work on all non-military units. # Land units on mountains get +1 vision. # Nuclear Missiles get 24 moves. They come with later tech (Space Flight), to replace the Atom Bomb. # Knights defend at 3''' against mounted units and do not kill city population. # '''Legions can build fortresses; and they can build roads on non-domestic tiles. # Archers can do a (limited) Range Attack. # Armor: no penalty vs. Fort; 1.67x vs Fortress. Plastics upgrades to Armor II: Cost: 80. A16 D6 FP1. Moves:6'''; no penalty from Fort/Fortress, '''2x defense against Missiles. # [[Design Log.mp2#8. Bribe and Sabotage bug fix.|'No bribe/sabotage on Air and Missile units']]. # “OneAttack” flag deprecated since version 2.3 onward had made it even more dysfunctional. # Air Units make no ZoC over adjacent tiles. (2''') '''Non-Fighter Air units do not protect units on the same tile. # [[Design Log.mp2#11. Para-drop for Paratroopers adjusted|'Para-drop for Paratroopers adjusted']] to 2x area coverage: 14 range. # Marines now have realistic multipurpose role and can attack land/air/sea units. Improved vet status. # Escort Fighters added. Cost: 80. A3 D5 FP2. Moves:18. Fuel: 2''' turns. # '''Medium Bombers added. Cost: 85. A6 D2 FP2. Moves:13. Fuel: 2''' turns. # Bomber renamed 'Heavy Bomber'. '''Cost: 120. A12 D3 FP2. Moves:16. Fuel: 2''' turns. '''Strategic Bomber '''available with Rocketry. '''Cost: 135. A13 D4 FP2. Moves:16. Fuel: 3''' turns. # '''Anti-aircraft Artillery added. Cost: 50. A1 D1 FP2. Moves:2. 4x attack/defence vs. Air. # Air units can "air lift themselves". # Balloon added. Cost: 25. A0 D0 M5 Fuel: 2''' turns. # '''Jet Fighter added. Cost: 70. A6 D5 FP2 M24. Requires: Space Flight. # Jet Bomber '''added. '''Cost: 145. A15 D1 FP2 M19 Fuel: 3''' turns. Can Pillage. Requires: Space Flight. # [[Design Log.mp2#21. Stealth Aircraft improved.|'''Stealth Aircraft]] improved. Stealth Bomber gets +1 attack (A19), SAM Battery only 25% bonus against Stealth. # Spies cost 35 (was 30.) Project Poseidon: Glorifying the Ancient Seas. ' # [[Design Log.mp2#Combat Rounds|'Combat Rounds]] - Ancient ships have 15 combat rounds. # River-worthy ships. '''Most ancient ships can travel on rivers. (Many new units and adjustments to introduce real ancient navies'. Click for full info.)'' Project Neptune: Modern Naval Rebalance. # “CanEscape” for Air+Sea units. 50% chance to escape Killstack if defender has more moves than attacker. # Major Naval Re-balance. Please click link to understand balance changes. Please consult Manual or in-game manual for specifics. Bold Red Underlined items below show changes from MP1: * Warships from Ironclad onward can pillage buoys Wonders # Pyramids: Cost: 160. Added Classic effect of +25% food storage in every city to its existing effect. # Copernicus' Observatory Cost: 100. # Great Wall. Cost: 275. Obsolete by: Machine Tools. # Great Library renamed Supreme Court --''' still acts as an extra Courthouse in all cities. '''Cost: 200. # Hanging Garden gains +2 luxury to the home city it's built in. Cost: 200. # Colossus obsolete by Automobile, not Flight. Cost: 100. # Lighthouse: Cost: 170. +2 moves, +1 vision, obsolete by Miniaturization. # Adam Smith's Trading Company: now enables 3 new specialists: Laborer, Farmer, Merchant. Cost: 300. # Ecclesiastical Palace added from Civ2civ3. Creates a second Palace and capital. Cost: 110. # Temple of Artemis added. Cost 250. +1 gold,luxury,bulb,shield in all cities. # Mausoleum of Mausolus added. Cost: 200. In each city, +1 content for each Courthouse or City Walls. # Statue of Zeus added. Cost: 100. +1 content from military in each city, +1 happy/'+4 upkeep' in home city. # Genghis Khan's Equestrian School. Cost:150. +1mv to mounted units (not Cavalry). Obs.: Mobile Warfare. # Tesla's Laboratory added. Cost: 200. 1 obsolete unit upgrades per turn. Does not go obsolete. # Gibraltar Fortress added. Cost: 350. Coastal Defense in every city. Buildings # Courthouse a. Cost 45. Balances the loss of half its Classic value (incite prevention.) b. Corruption reduction='60%' (fixes bad rounding) c. 1 free unit upkeep (law and order bonus) d. Decreases hostile diplomatic odds by 20%. e. Nullifies tile penalties in Anarchy and Despotism. # Granary Cost 35. 'Slight aid to non-rapture governments. # 'Mass Transit: Cost 60, +2T. Recycling Center: 70 shields, +2P. # Police Station. Cost 50, gains 10% bonus against diplomatic combat and "Steal Tech" action. # Palace makes +1 happy citizen. Miscellaneous # Project Honeycomb: Traderoutes radically altered and brought back. # [[Design Log.mp2#β. Diplomacy Improved.|'Diplomacy Improved.']] Cease-fire and Peace pacts allowed within x turns of meeting a player. # Resource “'Gold'” set to 0/1/8. (Formerly it had the lowest F/P/T score of all resources.) # Terrain return. Non-temperate terrain returns to the game with re-balanced resource values. # Oasis is a water source for irrigation. # Illegal Action movement penalty removed. # Swamp Transform to Ocean is now 12 worker-turns '(was 36). # 'Grassland Transform to Hills is now 15 worker-turns '(was 12). # The 'Well-digger is a "patch" unit for nations with no nearby water at game start. # Engineering allows the Canal tile improvement. Its only effect is letting ships pass through. # Caravans/Freight[[Design Log.mp2#7. Foreign Wonders.| can build Foreign Wonders]].' # 'Helicopters. Can use Fortresses to rest/repair. Clarification: not a field unit. # Most military units are able to expel most foreign non-military units from your nation. # Many military units are able to capture certain types of foreign units. # Steal Map Fragments, a new Freeciv feature, is included for Diplomats and Spies. # Maximum Granary Food Store capped at 70. # Terrain Defense Exploits Adjusted. 'Forest/Swamp/River 1.33x defense. Can't make forest/hills in existing city. # 'Fort added '''& bonuses adjusted. Fort''' requires Masonry: 1.33x against Land/Sea except Armor. Fortress requires an existing Fort. 2x against Land/Sea except Armor. 1.66x against Air/Helicopter/Missile/Armor.' ' # Timeline changed. In-game year matches pace of the game. # [[Design Log.mp2#16. Incite cost changed.|'Incite cost changed']]. Goes from impossible to extremely high but theoretically possible.